The present invention relates to a windshield wiper device.
Windshield wiper devices, in which the elastic rail is connected immediately to the wiper arm of the device, are known in the art. In order to provide for effective contact pressures also at the end regions of each longitudinally extended wiper blade the elastic rail must have a number of reinforcing ribs. Such an arrangement however unfavorably affects the required elasticity of the wiper blade.